


Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me.

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arm Porn, M/M, Well - Freeform, and stuff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Joe’s arms get Rami a little hot under the collar.





	Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think we all know where this has come from.  
I’m sorry.

Rami bit his lip and subtlety adjusted himself in his jeans.  
The pic of Joe and Gwil looked good; the fans would eat it up, but Rami could only focus on one thing.  
Joe’s arms.

Since Rami had left for London, Joe had decided to work out more. It was great that he wanted to, but Rami had always had a thing for his arms and now they were even more defined and Rami wanted nothing more than to be thrown against a wall and held up by Joe. 

When Joe had arrived last night he’d been wearing a sweater; and it wasn’t until he was fucking Rami deep and slow, leaning over him, all his weight on his arms, that Rami had noticed the difference.  
He’d groaned and run his hands up Joe’s arms, squeezing gently. Joe had laughed and kissed him and then he’d hit that spot inside Rami and everything else was forgotten.

“Sweetheart?” Joe was talking to him and Rami was still staring at his arms; the way his t-shirt pulled taught around his pale skin.

“Ummmmm........yeah......sorry.......was miles away.” He smiled at Joe.

Joe placed his arm over Rami’s shoulder  
“Gonna head to meet Ben now. You hungry?” 

He was. But he wanted to go home and have Joe to himself.  
He knew how excited Joe was to see Ben though and they’d agreed to spend today with Gwil. Rami loved them too but he’d already seen them since arriving in London. 

“Sure” He grinned leaning into Joe.

“You two are fucking adorable” Gwil smiled softly at them.

“We know” Joe said confidently, poking his tongue at Gwil and marching off towards the restaurant. 

Joe pulled Ben into a hug as soon as he walked in.  
“Missed you Benny!” He yelled

“Oooff” Ben groaned as Joe squeezed him tightly. He pulled back looking Joe up and down.  
“Whoah! Someone’s been working out!” Ben squeezed one of Joe’s biceps.  
Rami immediately slapped his hand away, not even realising what he was doing.  
Joe and Ben both turned to look at him, while Gwil sniggered behind him.

“Let’s sit down shall we?” Rami gestured to their table, ignoring Joe’s smug grin and Ben’s puzzled expression. 

Throughout dinner, Rami kept his thigh pressed close to Joe’s, his hand constantly wandering to Joe’s knee and squeezing.

“You ok?” Joe asked numerous times and Rami nodded, worried that if he spoke he’d tell Joe exactly what he wanted in front of the others.  
Every time Joe reached for his wine Rami watched his upper arm. It was mesmerising.  
If Ben and Gwil noticed how quiet Rami was, they said nothing. He’d been filming and they assumed he was tired. 

Rami felt overheated and he had been sporting a semi since they arrived. He was restless, downing his drinks quickly to distract from the want of dragging Joe to the bathrooms. 

One drink turned to six as it usually did when they were altogether. Ben kept giggling at Gwil, who was pushing strands of hair off Ben’s face.

“Fuck it.” Rami stood up on admittedly wobbly legs, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and throwing some notes on the table.

“I need to get you out of here” he pointed at Joe. “Now”

Joe looked up at Rami “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He took Rami’s hand in his.

“Nothing..........” Rami sat back down, as close to Joe as possible without being in his lap.  
Placing one hand on the top of his thigh and the other on his bicep he leant close to Joe’s ear.

“I want you to take me home, pin me against a wall and fuck me.”  
Rami felt Joe shudder under his hands.

“So? Shall we go?” Rami raised his eyebrows and smirked at Joe’s flushed face.

Rami’s legs clamped vice like around Joe’s waist. His hands tangling in his soft hair.

“Oh my god..........fuck” Rami threw his head back against the wall, baring his neck to Joe’s incessant mouth. 

They hadn’t even made it to their bedroom. Joe had pushed him gently against the nearest wall as soon as they’d entered the suite, Rami peeling off Joe’s black t shirt and running his hands up Joe’s arms. 

Rami had taken his time kissing across Joe’s collarbones, listening to the soft sounds he made as he bit and sucked at his soft, alabaster skin. 

Joe looked attentively at him, a small smile playing on his lips, pupils dilated and a pink flush working it’s way down his chest. Rami continued kissing his way over his strong shoulder; he gasped as Joe moved his hands into his curls and nosed at his temple. Joe’s lips brushed his ear “What do you want?” 

Rami had licked a stripe along the prominent muscle of Joe’s left bicep, leaning back then to look into Joe’s lust blown eyes.

“Don’t play dumb Joey. You know exactly what I want.”

Joe smirked while undoing Rami’s jeans.

“Here?” He asked

“Anywhere” Rami breathed, so turned on he would have sex in the hallway if he had to.

Joe had prepped him, and then lifted him up; pressing him close against the wall.  
Rami could have come watching Joe’s arms bulge as he hoisted him up the wall.

As he pressed inside, pulling Rami towards him, they both moaned loudly.  
Rami’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure that flowed through him.  
He immediately grabbed Joe’s biceps, relishing in the feel of the firm muscle under his fingers. 

“Fuck........ Joe.......”

“You feel so good........sweetheart...... damn.”

Rami loved the feeling of being man handled; he felt vulnerable yet so protected in Joe’s arms.

Joe mouthed at his neck, his caramel skin erupting in goosebumps as he breathed over it.  
“Joe” Rami arched his back; Joe’s cock pressing in at a deeper angle. 

“Mmmmm........ so close......... Joe”  
Rami dragged his blunt nails down Joe’s arms, leaving red stripes in his wake.  
Joe pushed Rami up higher, he was sweating with the exertion of holding them both up, skin shining with perspiration.  
Rami leant forward nipping at the skin he had just marked up. He sucked a bruise into the inside of Joe’s bicep making him moan into Rami’s ear.

“Fuck. Do that again........please Rami.”

Rami found another patch of soft, pale skin on the outside of Joe’s upper arm and bit down hard, sucking blood to the surface.

“Aargh......... oh god.......fuck I’m gonna..”  
Joe shuddered as he came deep inside Rami’s tight heat. 

“Yes........yes......”  
Rami was literally on the edge of coming, whining as Joe pulled out. 

“Rami..........I’m.....” Joe was still shuddering and Rami could feel his come dripping out of him and running down his thighs.

“Put me down.......I wanna........I wanna come baby.”

Joe lowered Rami to the floor, kissing him gently.  
“Sorry.........you made me come so fucking quickly.......slightly embarrassed actually” Joe chuckled.

“Touch me” Rami begged

Joe took Rami’s cock into his hand and jacked him off slowly. Rami keened, bucking his hips towards Joe. 

“I wanna.........your arms.......fuck Joe.......do you even know what you do to me?” 

Joe kissed Rami, biting his bottom lip  
“The feeling is mutual sweetheart.”

Rami batted Joe’s hand away, he knew exactly what he needed to push him over the edge.  
“Just.....just stay there” He panted at Joe.

Stripping his cock quickly he watched the muscles play under the skin of Joe’s arms as he shifted above him.

“I’m gonna....”

“Come for me sweetheart” Joe pinched Rami’s nipple; causing Rami to arch his back as he came all over Joe’s arm as it stretched out over him. 

“Jooooooeeee..........Oh...........fuck.”

Joe held Rami close as he shook through his after shocks. 

“Sorry about the mess” Rami murmured into Joe’s chest; his forehead was sticky against Joe’s sweaty chest. 

“Kinda hot you get all worked up over my arms......” Joe kissed Rami’s hair. 

“Worth the gym membership” He winked as Rami looked up at him lovingly.

“Love you.” He grinned. “Want me to help clean you up?”

“Love you too Sweetheart. Shower?” Joe suggested.

“Only if you carry me?” Rami smirked; shrieking as Joe lifted him off the floor and carried him to the bathroom. 

The next morning Rami took Joe shopping to buy some long sleeved shirts; they needed to hide Rami’s handiwork and to help keep his eyes from being glued to Joe’s arms too much in public. 

And Joe bought some free weights. Just to keep in shape while in London.


End file.
